Irving Du Bois
|image = Irving smiles upon hearing speculative fiction.jpg |caption = Irving with his scrapbook. |gender = Male |age = Possibly the same as Phineas |height = More or less like Baljeet |nationality = American |hometown = Danville |profession = Student (on vacation); Founder of Phineas and Ferb's fansite web OWCA Intern ("Act Your Age") |affiliations = Phineas and Ferb fansite Du Bois family Organization Without a Cool Acronym ("Act Your Age") |parents = Mrs. Du Bois (mother) |siblings = Albert Du Bois (older brother) |friends = Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford |title1 = Heroes |other1 = Phineas and Ferb |first = "Hide and Seek" |voice = Jack McBrayer |image2 = Calling.jpeg |last = "Last Day of Summer" |caption2 = Teenage Irving. }} Irving's surname on Twitter is Phineas and Ferb's self-proclaimed biggest fan. Biography Present Life Irving has devoted much of his life to stalking Phineas and Ferb. He carries around a scrapbook that is filled with images and souvenirs from their Big Ideas along with personal things of theirs that he has somehow acquired, including a lock of Ferb's hair. He is apparently with them a lot but goes unnoticed because he is "the background type" ("Hide and Seek"). When Doofenshmirtz’s Inator lands in Phineas and Ferb’s backyard, Phineas addresses him separately ("Friends, bullies, Irving."), indicating that Phineas and Ferb aren't yet comfortable with calling him a friend ("What Do It Do?"). However, when Phineas and Ferb build the world's tallest building, Phineas is glad that Irving is present to help and openly invites him ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). On the day they rediscover Atlantis, he mentions getting into the car when Linda stopped for gas, indicating that he wasn't invited on the trip but blended in with the group. Buford and Baljeet seem to dislike him. He disagrees with Candace's efforts to bust Phineas and Ferb ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). He later has an iPad-like device called Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Digital Scrapbook or "UPAFDS" for short, onto which he has downloaded everything from his original scrapbook. ("What A Croc!") Teenage/Adult Life About ten years from the present, Irving seemed to remain on friendly terms with Phineas and Ferb's group and is known to own a car that Baljeet commented on. Sometime during or after high school, Irving came to work as an intern for OWCA under Commander Carl, but little else is known about his future life. ("Act Your Age") Personality Irving displays a characteristic obsession in Phineas and Ferb along with what they do and also an inability to control his emotions. At the times he has the opportunity to participate in what they're doing, he's always excited to do so. However, he is often unnoticed because he is a "background type" person, as said by his horoscope. Irving is an extremist when he rejoices in excess tends to get excited and when things go wrong, sinks into a depression. He also has an irrational fear of the color lavender. ("Monster from the Id") Like his brother, Albert, he openly flirts with anyone he might be interested in, including Candace, Stacy, and the Fireside Girls even though he is not very good at it. ("Moon Farm", "It's No Picnic"). A running gag on the show is that he always peeks behind the fence, even just for a short gag such as blowing a raspberry in "Ferb Latin". Physical Appearance Irving stands at around the same height as Phineas. He is slightly chubbier than the rest of the kids, though in "Troy" he removes his shirt to reveal a muscular physique; this could be due to Buford imagining it ("Troy Story"). He has buzz-cut orange hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a pair of large glasses with a thick magenta frame. He wears a dark blue shirt with a white collar along with a pair of grey shorts. On his feet is a pair of sneakers which he wears above a pair of rolled-down black socks. In later life, Irving grew out his hair into a messier style and takes to wearing a white button-down shirt not unlike the one Carl wore in his days as an intern. Relationships Albert Du Bois As his older brother, Albert is often shown harassing or sometimes just being mean to Irving, doing things such as confiscating his collection of spy cameras or making him carry his Stumbleberry Finkbat action figures. They'd often dispute over their film genre preferences and rarely agree with each other, however, he and Albert "fought" against the monster that Phineas and Ferb had created together. ("Nerds of a Feather"). Phineas Flynn As mentioned above, Irving is Phineas's self-proclaimed biggest fan. He devotes most of his life to stalking and spying on Phineas along with his stepbrother Ferb. Although Phineas would often have him assist them in one of their Big Ideas, he doesn't appear comfortable with calling Irving a friend. However, as the series progresses, Irving is involved in more and more of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. He also appears to be more of a friend, and less of a stalker to the gang. Ferb Fletcher Their direct relationship is unknown but Irving appears to be as obsessed in him as he is in Phineas. He has somehow obtained a sample of Ferb's hair, placing it in his scrapbook. He has also voiced to consider putting a picture of Ferb in his wallet ("Hide and Seek", "Atlantis"). However, as mentioned above in Irving's relationship with Phineas, he also appears to be more of a friend and less of a stalker to Ferb as the series progresses. Candace Flynn Irving is aware she is trying to get Phineas and Ferb in trouble and doesn’t support it ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). However he, like Albert, has shown interest in her and attempted to flirt with her, although she does not seem to be interested in either of them. ("Moon Farm"). Later, in the episode "What A Croc!", Irving told Candace that he had a big admiration for her and, even helps her to bust Phineas and Ferb (maybe inconsciently). Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Irving could possibly know about Isabella's crush on Phineas, and it's likely he does not have a crush on her, as the only time he flirts with Isabella is when hit with the "Least-Likely-inator", which makes you do the least likely thing you would ever do. ("Misperceived Monotreme") He also is somewhat snarky to her when she compliments him on being thoughtful, to which he replies, "I didn't do it for you." ("Imperfect Storm"). Stacy Hirano In "Moon Farm" it has been hinted that Irving may have a crush on her, as he flirted with her and Candace. Other than that, they have not had much interaction. Major Monogram They only interacted in "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", Monogram considers him "not his partner in crime". The Fireside Girls After he is kidnapped by the Fireside Girls in order to prevent Phineas and Isabella's picnic from being ruined, Irving flirts with the girls. ("It's No Picnic") Carl Karl 10 years into the future, Irving works at O.W.C.A. as an intern to Carl, who have been promoted to Commander by then. Gallery Background Information * Irving's physical appearance is based on a boy seen in the episode "Raging Bully". Dan or Swampy have said that when it came time to design Irving, they selected that character model, but that boy is a separate person from Irving. * This character was originally in the original story pitch, but doesn't appear in Season 1. ** According to Dan Povenmire, Irving was going to be a character in season 1, but he was replaced by Baljeet and held over until the next season.https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/475012567354462209 * A recurring 'gag', to give it a name, of this character is that he always appears out of nowhere in various scenes (enters on them) only to disappear again ("Backyard Hodge Podge", "Ferb Latin" et al.) * His room is shown with its walls full of Phineas and Ferb pictures as seen in "Not Phineas and Ferb". The episode also reveals that he has planted motion sensors in Phineas and Ferb's room. * Irving is one of the few of Phineas and Ferb's group of friends who knows that Candace wants to bust Phineas and Ferb. * It is revealed in "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" that Irving records every single thing Phineas and Ferb do over the summer, including things that never happened on screen or were wiped out of existence or memory. * He seems to have a crush on Candace and/or Stacy in "Moon Farm". ** Candace is the more likely candidate, as she is the one who slams the door in his face. Additionally, in later episodes such as "What A Croc!", Irving continues to show interest in Candace. ** Irving also seems to develop a crush on nearly every female he sees, as shown when he flirts with the Fireside Girls in "It's No Picnic". * As obsessive as he is about Phineas and Ferb, he also seems to carry obsessions with other things apart from Phineas and Ferb, such as the film series Space Adventure in "Nerds of a Feather" and photography in "Hip Hip Parade", "Atlantis" and "What A Croc!" * He can play the French Horn in "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". * He is shown in "Monster from the Id" to fear the color lavender. * Irving's last name, Du Bois, is shared by Lawrence's nemesis, Worthington Dubois. However, in the credits, Worthington's last name is spelled as one word (Dubois), whereas on Twitter Irving's last name is spelled as two words (Du Bois). ** His last name is also shared with Pierre Du Bois. * He only knows how to sing one song, a campfire song that his mother taught him. * He keeps pictures and videos of all of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas, which is what Candace would've done to bust her brothers. Appearances * "Hide and Seek" * "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" * "What Do It Do?" * "Atlantis" * "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" * "Hip Hip Parade" * "Not Phineas and Ferb" * "The Doof Side of the Moon" * "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" * "Nerds of a Feather" * "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" * "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" * "Moon Farm" * "Misperceived Monotreme" * Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension * "My Fair Goalie" * "The Curse of Candace" * "Ferb Latin" * "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" * "Monster from the Id" * "Delivery of Destiny" * "What A Croc!" * "Sleepwalk Surprise" * "Where's Perry? (Part Two)" (Robotic version only) * "Happy New Year!" * "Bully Bust" * "Der Kinderlumper" * "Backyard Hodge Podge" * "Just Desserts" * "Happy Birthday, Isabella" * "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" * "Thanks But No Thanks" * "Troy Story" * "Druselsteinoween" * "Steampunx" * "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" * "Imperfect Storm" * "It's No Picnic" * "Lost in Danville" * "The Inator Method" * "Night of the Living Pharmacists" * "Act Your Age" * "Last Day of Summer" }} Mentioned Only * "Where's Perry?" Milo Murphy's Law * "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" References Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Irving Du Bois Category:Albert Du Bois Category:I